


One Regret

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - series. Dawn has one regret after Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tobywolf13, for the Fandom Drabble Challenge.

After the collapse of Sunnydale, Dawn grieved for Spike alone. Sometimes she wished she could share her feelings with her sister, but she always held back. The only time Dawn had done so was to ask Buffy what had happened in the hellmouth, but afterwards she never spoke of it again.

So Dawn went on with her life, with the one regret of never having told Spike that she loved him. If she ever met a vengeance demon again, she knew exactly what to wish for.

Then there came news from LA, and Dawn didn't need that wish after all.


End file.
